Vulkar
| notes = | users = Ballista }} The Vulkar is a Grineer sniper rifle used by Grineer Ballistas. It mainly utilizes damage and has a very high status chance, making a good amount of the shots deal devastating procs. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage. *High damage. *Low recoil. *Has superior zoom capabilities. *High status chance. *Good critical chance. *High accuracy-shots will hit directly on the reticle nearly every shot. *Can use the Vulkar-exclusive Lasting Purity mod, further increasing its scoped-in damage. *Zoom levels increase damage, up to maximum of 20%. *Staggers most enemies with every hit. Disadvantages: *Small magazine size. *Long reload time. *Low and damage types. *Slightly lower critical chance for a sniper rifle. *Rifle scope is ineffective in dark areas and at close range. *Low ammo reserve. *Inaccurate when fired from the hip, bullets may widely spread when fired. Notes *The Vulkar has the second longest shot combo reset time of the sniper rifles at 5 seconds, thus it can maintain its shot combo after reloading. **It needs only 2 shots to initiate the shot combo counter's 1.5x damage bonus, allowing it to attain 2.0x bonus damage if all rounds of its magazine hit. *The Vulkar, alongside the Snipetron, has the smallest minimum zoom magnification of the sniper rifles, with its minimum zoom having only 2.5x magnification. This makes the Vulkar more effective at shooting at closer range than other sniper rifles. Tips *Use a short-ranged sidearm to compensate for closer targets. *Try to aim for the head or other vulnerable points only, take your time. Spraying and praying with this weapon does not work well, as with all snipers. *Adding a maxed rank Wildfire will give the Vulkar 1 extra bullet, while a maxed rank Magazine Warp will add 2 extra shots. A maxed Tainted Mag will add 4 shots, and all of these mods will total up in a magazine capacity of 25. *Maxed Point Strike and Vital Sense mods work well with this weapon because of its good critical chance and damage. *Use the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod to greatly relieve the low total ammo or Sniper Scavenger to increase the amount of sniper rifle ammo picked up. *Rupture or Crash Course are the most effective physical mods to use, as they increase Vulkar's already decent damage further. In combination they will grant a total of +150% damage. *Heavy Caliber can be used on the Vulkar with little noticeable effect on its long-range accuracy, as its slow rate of fire ensures that its shots will always land on its crosshair. Heavy Caliber will affect the spread of additional bullets created by Split Chamber however. Trivia *It seems the Vulkar is based-off the name "Vulcan", the god of fire, the forge and the volcanoes in Roman mythology. Bugs *The will have 30 rounds of Max Ammo instead of 72 when the Castanas or the Angstrum are equipped in the secondary-slot. This might be because they both draw from the same sniper ammo pool, and the above weapons have an ammo capacity of 30. Media Vulkar1.png VulkarColoured.png Frontshoppgvulkar.jpg Vulkar scope overlay.png|Vulkar scope overlay Lets Max (Warframe) E3 - Vulkar and Lasting Purity plus Sniper Talk (60fps) See Also *Ballistas, the Grineer sniper units that use this weapon. *Lasting Purity, a Vulkar exclusive Syndicate mod. *Vulkar Deal Pack, a removed bundle featuring the Vulkar exclusively. ru:Вулкар fr:Vulkar de:Vulkar Category:Grineer Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Semi-Automatic